


It's (not) a prank

by spymaster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Locked bikes AU, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymaster/pseuds/spymaster
Summary: Kara accidentally locked her bike with Lena's and then not so accidentally.based on a prompt on tumblr





	It's (not) a prank

**Author's Note:**

> I read a cute writing prompt on tumblr about A meets B through an accident of locking their bikes together and I cannot let it slide.

Kara was late.

 

Kara was  _ super _ late.

 

The class was going to start in five minutes and she was still trying to find a spot to dump her bike because this was her third bike this year, the result of leaving the previous two unattended in the campsite and when she returned, they were stolen. This time she had prepared herself to bring a chain lock.

 

“Ah ha!” she exclaimed in relief when she saw a group of bikes parked in a corner. With her time stay on the campus, there was one thing she learned, that a bike would be likely stolen if it was parked alone. The more bikes around, the less chance for any of them to be stolen.

 

Kara hurriedly shoved her bike in between a green one and a yellow one and was about to sprint off when the heavy chains in her hand reminded her that the bike should be secured because she couldn’t afford another bike. So she tried to unlock the chains as quickly as possible and rounded it around the frame of her bike with the poll where was next to the green bike. It took her a bit of strength to be able to stretch the chain far enough and when the bell in the hall went off, she just locked the chains and dashed to her class.

  
  
  
  


_____________________

  
  
  
  
  


Kara yawned as she walked out of the class. It was a boring day, at least for her, and if today didn’t have that important midterm exam, she would have had stayed back at the dorm and sleep away. Her roommate, Siobhan, snuck in an exotic wine from Europe and Kara couldn’t help but try. It wasn’t too strong but she made her sleep longer and almost missed the exam.

 

Whose bright idea was to drink a brand new type of wine right before midterm? Well, it was hers.

 

The sleepiness kept following her until she stepped out of the hall and headed back to the spot where she parked her bike. Kara didn’t rush because she knew her bike was still there.

 

Surprisingly, there wasn’t only the bike that was waiting for her. A girl in white shirt and black pants, with her black hair tied up on her head in a ponytail, was standing next to her bike, arms crossed and tapping her feet. Why did she look so familiar?

 

Kara casually walked to her bike and sneakily stole a glance at the girl.  _ Woah. _ What a good-looking girl. She had gorgeous green eyes and those eyes were staring at Kara, which startled her.

 

“Hey, is that bike yours?” asked the girl.

 

“Huh?” Kara faced her, seeing that she was pointing at her bike, “Yes, that’s my bike. What’s up?”

 

“ _ What’s up? _ ” The other girl sent her a look, “It’s locked with my bike, that’s what’s up.”

 

Kara looked down and the air caught in her throat. The chain that was supposed to lock the frame of her bike with the poll next to the green bike, was wrapping around both of the bikes’ frames. Mentally slapping herself, she lifted her head to apologetically say, “I’m so sorry about this.”

 

When Kara was about to take the key and unlock the chain, the other girl spoke again, “Who could be so dumb? Locking two bikes together?”

 

_ Hey… _

 

Kara’s hand stayed in her pocket. “Hold up, they have their reason, I bet.”

 

“Like?” the girl arched an eyebrow, challengingly asked.

 

“Um… maybe they were late for class,” Kara indirectly defended herself, trying not to be too obvious, “and they didn’t pay attention to which things they were locking together.”

 

“Oh, please,” cooed the girl as she waved a hand, “No one can mistake a giant poll with a bike.”

 

Kara felt her pride being punched, she pointed at the bikes, “Well obviously someone did. We have a proof here.”

 

“Or someone did a stupid prank?” the girl prompted, her eyes narrowed suspiciously, “I think I saw something similar last week.”

 

_ Lifesaver. _ “Yes! Maybe it’s just a prank!” Kara clapped two hands together, cheerfully declared, “See? It’s a harmless little fun and we shouldn’t be too mad at them. Right?”

 

The stranger stared at her for a second and let out a soft chuckle, brightening her cheeks. “Why are you spending time defending the person that got our bikes locked up? Shouldn’t you be worried about how to get the chains unlocked?”

 

Cold sweats dropped on Kara’s back as she adjusted the strap of her bag on the shoulders, she nervously looked at the chains. “Well, if this is a prank, then I think they must leave something for us to find. The key, perhaps?”

 

“Are you serious?” the girl threw her hands in the air, “that prankster must be around here and record us to post on the internet. Why would they leave the key here?”

 

Kara crouched down at the bush near the bikes, pretending to be searching for something. “The most obvious solution is the right one, sometimes. Come on, find it with me.”

 

She heard the groan but eventually, the black haired girl began searching on the other end of the bush. Finding an opportunity, Kara took out the key and dropped it on the ground.

 

“There it is!” she exclaimed happily, pointing at the key. The girl spun around and her mouth dropped.

 

“What? They actually left the key?” The girl sounded absolutely surprised. She picked up the key with a frown, then burst out laughing. Kara couldn’t help herself, laughing along with her. She seemed relaxed and even more beautiful than before, now with a smile. Kara sensed her chest nearly exploded with increasing heartbeats.

 

_ Gah, I have a crush. _

 

“They meant no harm,” she concluded, watching as the other girl unlocked the chains and pulled her bike away.

 

“This is one of the strangest things that has ever happened to me,” said the girl with a grin, “but I guess it didn’t cause any harm so it’s fine.” She gave Kara the key and climbed on the seat. “Nice to meet you,” she said before pedaling away.

 

“Nice to meet you…” Kara mumbled dumbfoundedly with a stupid grin, then she came to a realization that she didn’t know the girl’s name. “Wait! What’s your name?”

 

But the girl had gone.

 

The only thing she left was the lingering sound of her laughter, which followed Kara throughout the whole week.

  
  
  
  


_________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Lena couldn’t believe it.

 

Her bike got the prank. Again.

 

She had spent the last ten minutes searching for the key just like last week but she couldn’t find a single trail of it anywhere. The prankster must be the same one from last week because the chain was the same and even the bike that got locked with hers was the same. She could recognize that glaring blood red frame with prints of animated yellow ducks on it anywhere. It was quite adorable, to be honest, but it wasn’t her taste.

 

“Hey, it’s you,” someone said from behind her. Lena stood up straight and turned around to face the bright grin on the familiar girl’s face.

 

“Hi, yes, it happened again,” she quickly explained by gesturing the chains, “I’ve been looking for the key for the past ten minutes and couldn’t find it.”

 

“Oh, well, do you want me to help you?” the blonde asked, seemingly carefree about the fact that her bike was trapped. Lena didn’t mind it, either, she only worried that the blonde might have an urgent errand to do, which seemed not to be the case. Lena was tired after a long morning of lectures so she didn’t want to waste more time into the stupid prank.

 

“Sure, I don’t think you would find it, though,” she sighed, “I’m thinking about calling a locksmith.”

 

“There’s no need!” the blonde quickly raised her hands, “Let’s take a break first and we’ll find together.”

 

“Don’t you have anywhere else to go?” Lena prompted, hoping that the incident wouldn’t cause too much trouble for the other girl’s routine. She was lucky that the usual council meeting was rescheduled to Tuesdays, so she didn’t have to come to the meeting today like last week. The last time, she came to the meeting late because of the prank and when she explained it to the President of the Student Council, she didn’t believe her.

 

“No. Do you?”

 

Lena checked the watch. It was 11:45. “Only lunch. I guess I’d have to walk to the cafeteria, then.”

 

“I’ll come with you,” the blonde suggested, smiling, “I mean, I haven’t had lunch either and my bike is as good as gone so…”

 

“Sure,” Lena nodded, began walking into the hall with the blonde stepping next to her, grinning like a child on Christmas morning. She wondered why. “Hey, I haven’t learned your name.”

 

“It’s Kara. Kara Danvers,” Kara offered a handshake.

 

Lena accepted it, “My name is Lena Luthor. Call me Lena.”

 

The blonde’s mouth formed an ‘o’. “Hold up, you’re the Dean’s daughter, right?”

 

Lena had expected that reaction, so she casually replied, “Yes.”

 

“It must be tough for you,” said Kara, opposite of what Lena thought the blonde would say, “having your mother around.”

 

“Why would you say that?” she couldn’t help but get curious.

 

“I’ve been in your shoes,” Kara snickered, “My dad was the gym teacher in my high school. And my mom was the English teacher.”

 

“Oh,” Lena chuckled as they walked through the doors of the cafeteria, “it must be tough for you too.”

 

“You don’t say!” Kara said obviously, “Not to mention the embarrassing things they did at prom.”

 

During the unexpected lunch date, Lena had laughed so hard her stomach ached with all of the stories Kara told her about her time in high school, which was wild and hilarious comparing to hers.

 

After that, Kara found the key again. Maybe she had a gift of finding lost things.

  
  
  
  


______________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


“No way…”

 

Kara grinned when she saw Lena, greeting the brunette. “Hi, Lena.” She had been sitting next to the locked bikes, that she was guilty of being the cause, waiting for the other girl with two ice cream cones on her hands.

 

“Again? This is becoming a habit,” Lena laughed at her own statement, “do you think the prankster is trying to set us up?”

 

Kara blushed at the word but shrugged it away. “It’s just a big coincident, I suppose. Here, for you.”

 

Lena sat down on the bench where Kara was sitting. Their bikes were leaning against themselves next to a poll nearby.

 

“Thanks,” Lena took it with a grin, “I guess you can’t find the key this time.”

 

Kara licked a bit of her chocolate ice cream and bounced back, “Why do you think so?”

 

“Wasn’t that why you bought the ice cream and waited for me?”

 

“Why don’t you think that I really enjoy your company?” Kara retorted, smirking. Lena seemed surprised but she kept on eating the ice cream.

 

“It hasn’t crossed my mind,” the brunette admitted and Kara felt a bit hurt. They had such a great time last week and Kara cursed herself for not asking the girl for her number, but after a few nights of thinking, she supposed the question would bust her plan of getting to know Lena more. “Do you?”

 

“Enjoy your company? Of course, I do. I don’t buy ice cream for people I don’t like,” Kara claimed, nudging Lena’s shoulder. The other girl smiled joyfully, creating a little warm spot inside Kara’s chest.  _ And I like you. _

 

“Ice cream is the real deal, isn’t it?” Lena laughed, the sound made Kara’s heart melt once again. Sitting with Lena under the shadow of this giant tree, watching the other students walking by, feeling the gentle wind blowing by, Kara was glad that her plan worked. She was such a coward when it came to asking someone out, but if the chains and the key could make it easier, why shouldn’t she?

 

“Absolutely.”

 

“What do you buy for the people you don’t like, then?” Lena narrowed her eyes.

 

“I’d buy them pizza,” Kara answered.

 

“Pizza isn’t bad,” Lena lifted her chin.

 

“With strawberries on it,” she added and cackled when she saw the way Lena’s face twisted.

 

“That’s evil,” Lena gasped, “and brilliant!” The brunette was laughing so hard, her ice cream fell onto Kara’s pants. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry.”

 

“It’s fine,” Kara waved her hands, still not over the laughing urge, “I deserve that for even suggesting strawberries on pizza.”

 

Lena took out a box of tissue from her bag and wiped away the cold vanilla cream on Kara’s thigh, which made her a little self-conscious. They were sitting very close now. “I am so sorry. I really can’t do anything right.”

 

“Hey, hey, hey, I said it’s fine,” Kara grabbed Lena’s wrist, stopping her before any of them got awkward, “these pants aren’t even my favourite ones.”

 

The guilt still hadn’t left Lena’s face. “Sorry. You’re so nice. You bought me ice cream and now I ruined your pants.”

 

“Stop blaming yourself, Lena.” The brunette sighed, seemingly taking the mistake rather stronger than she should. Kara couldn’t handle seeing her like that. So she had a proposal. “Okay, next time we got our bikes locked, let’s have coffee and you pay for it.”

 

Lena let out a soft chuckle. “Why are you so sure that our bikes would get locked together again?”

 

Kara crouched down to pick up the key at the feet of the bench where they were sitting and shook it in front of Lena’s face. “I have a hunch that the prankster isn’t very good at their game. Also, I know where your mother works.”

 

Lena rolled her eyes, but eventually nodded and pulled out a pinky. “The next time we meet like this, we’ll get coffee, my treat. Deal?”

 

“Deal.” Kara hooked her pinky with the brunette’s.

  
  
  
  


________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Lena didn’t feel surprised when she saw her bike got locked with Kara’s anymore, it had become more like a habit for her every Monday. She always dreaded Mondays, but the blonde’s unexpected, or probably more accurate, less unexpected appearance had brought a few sunlight into her gray and solemn day. She couldn’t believe that she began looking forward to Mondays, to meeting Kara again.

 

Kara was always in a different class with Lena so it was understandable why she had never seen the blonde before. Their classes were usually in the same hall, Lena knew that because she was in charge of arranging classes for students who were in need of changing their subjects. The work in Student Council was tedious but ever since she met Kara, Lena’s eyes always searched for ‘K.Danvers’ in every list, hoping to know a little bit more about the blonde.

 

Kara joined female soccer team and she won the ‘Fist In Mouth’ contest last year. When Lena walked in the Student’s hall, she always paused to look at the picture of Kara with one hand in her mouth, the other raising a V to the camera. It was her little source of happiness when she encountered anything that Kara was involved.

 

She passively wanted to know more about Kara.

 

The prank actually helped her a lot. Thanked to it, she got to have lunch, eat ice cream, drink coffee, have a mini-picnic right on the field of campus with Kara, who always managed to find the key after their little time together. Lena actually found the key twice, and she did believe the prankster might want to tell them something.

 

When it struck her that their little meetings had become more and more like a date, Lena was afraid that one day the prank stopped and she wouldn’t have any excuse to hang out with Kara anymore.

 

“Can you guess why the prankster always pick our bikes to lock?” Lena asked Kara, while they were finishing homework together.

 

“Huh? They want to have fun, I guess,” Kara answered with a shrug.

 

“But why us? I haven’t seen anyone else got their bikes locked.” Lena put down the pencil and tapped her fingers. “Is the prankster a friend of ours?”

 

“I don’t know. Maybe they’re just bored.”

 

Lena didn’t ask more but the concern was swirling in her mind. Who was this mysterious prankster?

 

Kara looked up from the book. “Do you want to know who the prankster is?”

 

Lena was curious, indeed. “Of course.”

  
  
  
  
  


________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


“Siobhan, she’s suspicious,” Kara said to her roommate while lying on the bed, looking to at the ceiling, “I think she’s figuring it out.”

 

“Figuring what out?” said a sleepy Siobhan.

 

“The locked bikes. What if she knows it was me who did it?”

 

“Wait a minute, she doesn’t know yet?” Siobhan’s head poked out from the upper bunk bed, “I thought you were dating her.”

 

“No, we’re not. I hope so, though. But I’m so deep in this stupid lie.”

 

“Then stop lying and tell her the truth.”

 

“She’ll hate me and I wouldn’t be able to meet her anymore.”

 

“Better now than later. Imagine when she finds out on her own.”

 

Kara shuddered when she thought about it. Yikes. “She’d think I’m manipulating her.”

 

“Manipulate is a big word. But she’d feel like being led, sure.”

 

“You’re not helping,” Kara groaned.

 

“Because it’s freaking two in the morning. I have a test tomorrow.” Siobhan rolled back onto her bed. “Just confess to her. The truth is always better.”

 

Kara sighed, placing one hand on her forehead. Siobhan was right, the truth was better. But it wasn’t like Kara wanted to lie to Lena, she had come up with the theory of being pranked on her own and Kara just didn’t deny it.

 

By not telling her the truth.

 

_ Damn it, I suck. _

 

She planned to tell Lena the truth next Monday. Lena was a nice person, maybe she would take this better than Kara expected.

  
  
  
  
  


_____________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


It was a bad day.

 

First, Lena got scolded by her professor right in front of everyone in class because of the terrible demonstration. Her partner was a complete idiot who mixed up the demonstration video with a Spanish porn. Imagined half-way through the images about medieval torture weapons, came a bunch of people practicing group sex. If there was anything more humiliating than that, it was being blamed for spreading inappropriate content inside campus when it was totally not her fault.

 

Being yelled at by her own mother in the office was the cherry on top.

 

Since she was the Dean’s daughter, she had to receive the worse punishment.

 

While Scott Stupid Wilson got banned from class for two weeks, Lena got kicked out of the Student Council and had to do community service for a month in the library. Lena loved the library, she just didn’t enjoy stacking books.

 

She needed to lay down and cry.

 

But it was Monday, and her bike, of course, got locked again.

 

Lena couldn’t stand being in the public anymore, so she crazily searched for the key, which she couldn’t find. It boiled her blood even more.

 

A hand tapped on her shoulder. Lena twisted around, “What?”

 

Kara was surprised with her response but she quickly regained the familiar grin on her face. “Hey, we meet again.”

 

“Yes,” Lena sighed, “can you please help me find the key so I can go back to my dorm?”

 

“Sure, but don’t you want to grab anything first? A snack, perhaps?”

 

Lena really was not in the mood for food. She took a deep breath and said, “No, thank you. I really want to go back to my dorm.”

 

“Okay, I’ll help you find the key. But I need to tell you something first.”

 

“Can it wait?” she began losing her patience. It rarely happened to her, so when it did, she was inexperienced in handling it. “I just need the key,” she groaned.

 

“Are you okay?” Kara put a hand on her shoulder, “What happened?”

 

She snapped. She needed her space and Kara’s concern didn’t do anything great.

 

Lena yanked her arm away from Kara’s reach, angrily shouted, “What happened? What happened is my life sucks! When I told you to find the key, just fucking find it. Stop asking! Everyone is asking me ‘what happened’, ‘what happened’ the whole freaking day! I can’t stand it! I don’t have the mood to go along with this stupid prank anymore! I don’t want no ice cream, coffee or anything! I don’t want to see you!” She panted heavily, staring at the shock on Kara’s face. Lena licked her lips, knowing that she had just said some stupid stuff but her mind was too busy with being a mess to even come up with something clever at the moment.

 

Kara stepped back, blinking. Then she walked to the bikes and pulled out the key from her own pocket, which informed Lena at the same time that it was Kara who always locked their bikes up together. Her mouth dropped.

 

The blonde unlocked the chains and pulled her bike away from Lena’s. “I get it. We should stop meeting like this. I’m sorry for bothering you,” Kara said with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

 

And Lena stood like a deer caught in the headlights, staring at Kara’s back as she led the bike away.

  
  
  
  


______________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


“You look like shit.”

 

“Thanks, Siobhan.”

 

“Come on, let’s go out and have fun with me.”

 

“Not in the mood.”

 

“I guess the Dean’s daughter didn’t take the revelation well.”

 

“No shit, Sherlock.”

 

“What are you gonna do about that?”

 

“Do what? She said she didn’t want to see me. Everything is in the dumpster.”

 

“Probably not that bad.”

 

“It is. Now go have fun and leave me alone.”

 

“Fine, your loss.”

  
  
  
  


_______________________

  
  
  
  
  


Kara paid more attention to the things she wrapped the chains around and she didn’t make mistakes anymore. But her heart sank whenever she saw a green bike, or a girl with black hair, they reminded her so much of Lena.

 

It had been weeks since she last met Lena. Kara wondered if the rumor about Lena bringing porn into the campus was true because she couldn’t imagine Lena doing that. Or doing that and got caught, to be exact. Lena was clever, she wouldn’t leave a trail.

 

But it was straying away from the main problem, that was Lena hated her. She always stated the prank was stupid and she didn’t want anything to do with Kara ever again, which was reasonable. Kara would be mad if she figured out someone was pulling a prank with an ulterior motive like this.

 

Why couldn’t she be brave and ask Lena out on her own?

 

Kara sighed when she stepped out of the hall and walked straight to where she parked the bike. To her surprise, it was locked with another bike.

 

She stood next to the bikes and couldn’t recognize the bike with black frame. A thought came to Kara’s mind: perhaps this was a real prank.

 

“Hi,” she heard from behind, “we meet again.”

 

It was Lena's voice. She didn’t know what to say so she kept quiet and turned away.

 

Lena called after her, “Kara, I’m sorry.” She paused on her track, listening. “I had a bad day and I shouldn’t have lashed out on you. You were just trying to help. What I said was stupid and mean.”

 

Kara looked over her shoulder. “It’s also the truth.”

 

“No.” Kara waited for more but Lena didn’t say anything else.

 

“I’m going to find a locksmith,” said Kara, taking another step.

 

“I locked the bikes together.”

 

That got Kara’s attention immediately. She spun around, frowning. “Why would you do that?”

 

Lena took a deep breath, her cheeks began to look pink. “I-I never said we should stop meeting like this.” Pausing a bit, as if she was waiting for Kara to say something. But she didn’t, so Lena eventually continued, “I miss spending time with you, eating snacks and doing silly things. I miss going to our spot and knowing that I would definitely find my bike chained up with yours. I miss your silly food jokes. I miss… you.”

 

Kara bit her lips, trying to hold back a grin. Then she gulped and replied, “Can you say that again?”

 

Lena’s blush grew larger. “I miss spending-”

 

“No, the last sentence,” she corrected, hearing the loud heartbeat going wild inside her chest.

 

The brunette cleared her throat and looked to the side. Even her ear was glaringly red. “I-I miss you.”

 

Kara let her lips stretch into a giant goofy grin. “You miss me?”

 

“Yeah…” Lena scratched her neck, “Don’t make me say that again.”

 

“Why not?” she teased, walking to the shy girl.

 

“Because it’s embarrassing,” the brunette admitted, glancing up at her, “Are you still mad at me?”

 

“How can I be mad at you? I like you,” Kara took the chance to confess as well. After all, she did enjoy seeing a flustered Lena Luthor.

 

“R-really?” questioned a stunned Lena.

 

“Why do you think I locked our bikes together?” Kara wiggled her eyebrows, feeling more confident than usual. “And I bought you ice cream, hello!”

 

“Alright, alright!” Lena covered her face, “I didn’t notice the signs, gosh.”

 

Kara cheekily peeled the fingers off Lena’s face and smirked, “Why don’t you unlock that chains and we go have lunch somewhere that is  _ not _ the cafeteria?”

 

“That sounds nice.”

 

The brunette separated the chains and hooked it around the handle of the bike. Then they both led their bikes towards the gates of the campus.

 

“Is this a new bike?” Kara gestured the frame of Lena’s bike.

 

“Ah, this isn’t mine. It’s my roommate’s, it comes with the chains.”

 

“Ah…”

 

“Is this… a date?”

 

“I don’t know, is it?”

 

They didn’t actually call what it was, but it didn’t matter because, at the end of the meal, when the girls returned to the campus, instead of having their bikes interlocked, their hands did.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I'm not very confident in this meet-cute fluffy thingy or with other people's ideas.
> 
> How tf did this have over 4k words???


End file.
